


Entspannen

by elumurr



Series: Nachspiele [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Der dunkle Fleck, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Jetzt da ihr erster Fall gelöst ist, gilt es, andere Dinge zu lösen.Spielt nach dem Ende vonDer dunkle Fleck.





	Entspannen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab gestern mal wieder _Der dunkle Fleck_ geschaut und versucht, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die als slashig interpretierbaren Momente (das klingt total dämlich) zu lenken. Das hat nur dazu geführt, dass ich nach nicht mal der Hälfte des Films dachte, dass es mich wundern würde, wenn die beiden am Ende der Folge nichts miteinander hatten. Und das führte zu diesem Schnellschuss, der jetzt halt noch unbedingt raus musste. Im Grunde meine Version der üblichen Geschichte mit dem Arbeitstitel "sexual tension". 
> 
> Für den ersten Teil habe ich vielleicht zwanzig Minuten gebraucht, für den zweiten ... acht Stunden? Irgendwie fiel es mir schwer, das auszudrücken, was ich ursprünglich schreiben wollte, und jetzt ist es eben was anderes. Und wenn ihr denkt, ich hätte zu viel Zeit übrig, dann liegt ihr falsch. Aber was will man machen.
> 
> Wegen des Ratings war ich mir nicht sicher, aber damit bin ich auf der sicheren Seite. Das ist übrigens das erste Mal, dass ich etwas smutartiges auf Deutsch schreibe, also seid bitte gnädig. 
> 
> Nicht betagelesen; die Figuren gehören nicht mir. 
> 
> Klitzekleiner Spoiler für _Der dunkle Fleck_. Wirklich klitzeklein und eigentlich nur fürs Verständnis relevant.

Noch bevor Thiel hatte seinen Schlüssel überhaupt aus der Jackentasche kramen können, hatte Boerne ihn schon wie erst vor wenigen Tagen am Handgelenk gepackt, dabei irgendwie seine Wohnung aufgeschlossen, Thiel hinter sich her hineingezogen und gegen die laut zugeschlagene Türe gedrückt. Die Handflächen gegen das Holz neben Thiels Kopf gepresst, stand Boerne keine Armlänge von seinem Gegenüber entfernt und schaute ihn hungrig an.

„Endlich“, atmete Thiel erleichtert aus, und das war sie, die allerletzte Bestätigung, die Boerne gebraucht hatte. Während er Thiels Jacke von dessen Schultern schob, fand sein Mund schon dessen Hals. Anschließend widmete sich Boerne seinem eigenen Jackett, doch noch bevor er den Knoten seiner Krawatte lösen konnte, griff Thiel nach dieser und zog Boerne daran in dessen Schlafzimmer. Den Weg dorthin hatte er ja schon am ersten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft kennengelernt.

Dort angekommen wollte sich Boerne wieder der Krawatte zuwenden, Thiel allerdings hatte andere Pläne und zog sie ihm etwas grob über den Kopf, ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen. Dann eben so. Thiel packte Boerne an dessen Hemdkragen, was Boernes Aufmerksamkeit von Thiels Händen auf dessen Gesicht lenkte. Allein davon blieb Boerne schon fast die Luft weg.

Vielleicht, wahrscheinlich sogar, sollten sie darüber reden, was sie im Begriff waren zu tun. Unter anderen Umständen hätten sie das wohl auch getan. Doch jetzt, jetzt hatten sie gemeinsam einen Fall gelöst, bewiesen, dass sie als Team funktionierten und Thiel hatte schließlich auch noch den Dieb seines Fahrrades gejagt - sie waren endlich allein, ungestört und ihre Körper waren vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin.

Es ging fast von allein. Boerne zog Thiel dessen sowieso schon viel zu weit aufgeknöpftes Hemd über den Kopf und machte sich dann an seinen Manschetten zu schaffen. Dabei machte er einige Schritte nach vorne und drängte Thiel gegen sein Bett, bis dieser sich setzen musste.

„An dem Abend in der Kaserne, wäre ich nicht angegriffen worden, ich hätte … Ich wollte …“, begann Boerne, doch der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Stöhnen unter. Thiel hatte Boernes Hemd aufgeknöpft und ließ seine Hände über dessen Brust wandern. Beide traten sich fast synchron die Schuhe von den Füßen und Thiel zog Boerne am Arm auf das Bett, bis sie sich gegenüberlagen. 

„Ich auch“, gestand Thiel, „du hast mich wahnsinnig gemacht. Ständig hast du mich angefasst, ständig fasst du mich an.“ Und dann tat Boerne genau das.

***

Wenig später lagen sie erschöpft in Boernes Bett. Befriedigt, aber dennoch ungläubig, starrten sie an die Zimmerdecke.

Boerne war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. Er stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und schielte auf Thiel hinunter. „Ich tue so etwas normalerweise nicht“, sagte er dann.

„‘Das letzte Mal, dass ich Sex hatte, war beim Urologen‘“, zitierte Thiel belustigt.

Boerne lachte kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Das ist mir wichtig. Dass du das weißt.“ Er drehte sich zur Seite, sodass er Thiel direkt anschauen konnte. „Es war schön.“ Das „Aber“ lag spürbar in der Luft und es war Thiel, der es als erstes aussprach. „Es sollte nichts verändern.“

Boerne wusste sehr gut, was Thiel damit sagen wollte. Denn nur, weil es offenbar irgendwelche Spannungen zwischen ihnen gab, die sie hierhergeführt hatten, sollten sie nichts überstürzen. Eine Beziehung dieser Art war ein geradezu absurder Gedanke, da sie ja noch nicht einmal überhaupt eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut hatten. „Wir kennen uns kaum. Und wir arbeiten zusammen“, stimmte er deshalb zu.

„Es wäre seltsam.“ Thiel wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sein Vater darauf reagieren würde. Oder all die anderen, seine Mitarbeiter, Leute wie Boerne, die er alle erst noch richtig kennenlernen musste. Er landete ja nicht ständig im Bett mit Fremden, erst recht nicht mit Kollegen. Allein der Gedanke, dass … Das wäre wirklich seltsam.

Boerne nickte. „Für alle Beteiligten.“ Ihnen beiden war klar, dass auf der Arbeit geredet würde, wenn der neue Hauptkommissar nur wenige Tage nach seiner Ankunft mit dem Rechtsmediziner schlief. Unabhängig davon, dass es bestimmt nicht jeder gutheißen könnte. Außerdem ging es niemanden etwas an.

Thiel stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Boerne folgte ihm und warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über. Dankbarerweise war die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so angespannt - wenn auch aus anderen Gründen - wie davor. Es war gut gewesen, und kein Fehler, deshalb fasste Boerne sich ein Herz und sagte: „Das heißt nicht, dass wir das nicht wiederholen können.“ Thiel antwortete nicht, er schaute Boerne nur mit einem halben Lächeln an und nickte dann, ehe er sich in Richtung Wohnungstür begab.

„Also dann“, setzte Thiel an, als er sich vor dem Verlassen der Wohnung nochmal zu Boerne umdrehte, in dem Wissen, dass dieser ihm gefolgt war, „wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Herr Professor.“ Boerne öffnete die Tür. „Ihnen auch, Herr Thiel.“

Thiel nickte Boerne noch einmal zu, bevor er seine Wohnungstür schloss.

**Author's Note:**

> All slash aside, ich muss an dieser Stelle mal loswerden, wie sehr diese Folge zeigt, wie großartig die Chemie zwischen Jan und Axel von Anfang an war. Ich bin ehrlich froh, dass so gecastet wurde, wie gecastet wurde, und das gilt für das gesamte Team. Meiner Meinung nach ist das das Erfolgsgeheimnis dieses Tatorts.
> 
> Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass ich den Eindruck vermitteln könnte, nur kurze Geschichten zu schreiben, dem ist durchaus nicht so. Bald gibt es auch längeres. 
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


End file.
